


Midnight Snack

by Inuy21



Series: Starkhaven's Finest [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, Starkhaven Circle (Dragon Age), Teasing, Vaginal Sex, and evelyn doesn't know how to poke back...yet, rylen just really likes poking at evelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: Evelyn just wanted a bite to eat, instead she runs into trouble.
Relationships: Rylen/Female Trevelyan
Series: Starkhaven's Finest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So....what do I even say about this piece? LOL. I'm surprised how easily this all came out, and hopefully it all makes sense.

Evelyn tossed in her bed, brow furrowing until she could take it no more. Her mind and belly wouldn’t let her sleep even though her body was beyond exhausted. When her feet hit cold stone, she sucked in a breath but kept it quiet. There would be no punishment if she got caught, not like during her training days, but the reaction was a force of habit now. All thought of the past was quelled when her muscles screamed in protest at being used once again. 

Damned Rylen! It was his fault! She’d missed supper because of their sparring. So, she had gone to bed with her anger and was now paying the price for her stubbornness. Running a hand through her tangled hair then over her nightgown she navigated the hallways with ease toward the kitchen.

Boisterous laughter came from inside and a groan escaped her. She had hoped to be the only one here at this time of night, but it appeared some other Templars were taking a break…or more likely shirking their nightly duties while the mages slept. With a huff, her hand ran through her hair once again catching all the tangles and attempting to smooth it as she marched through the doorway. 

There was no formal greeting thrown her way nor vice versa. Silence filled the air, Evelyn ignoring the two men she glanced at, but felt their eyes on her as she moved across the room. She fought the urge to tug on her nightgown, and instead kept her gaze fixed on the pantry. When the two men started conversing again, Evelyn let out a sigh. Her ears picked up on the thick Starkhaven accents, her brows furrowing as she listened to the language that floated in the air like a song. Then came more ruckus laughter followed by her worst nightmare. 

“How goes, Evie?” There was a snicker to his voice that ran up her spine. 

Her feet froze to the stone beneath them. It was bad enough that his voice alone put her muscles on high alert, but when her head whipped around to meet his grinning face, Maker, how she wanted to throw him to the ground and just… She almost choked as she imagined straddling him, naked—the way his cock felt inside her, his hands bruising her skin in a much more pleasurable way than what she was used to from him.

“I missed dinner, thanks to you.” She shouldn’t provoke, but all good sense fled when he was around. 

“That so?” Rylen questioned with a chuckle. “I made you go to bed without eating?” He shared an amused look with his partner. “I’d no idea how much control I have over you.”

Evelyn growled, her feet twisting on the ground to turn her body in their direction. She looked at the pair, collected her wits, and tipped her chin. “How was I to eat when I was trying not to vomit from your stench, Clachair?” One corner of her lip quirked up. She could be childish, too, if that’s how he wanted to play. 

He tsked, a sneer flashing over his features before he could stop it. “Well.” An eyebrow winged up, a mischievous smile appearing telling Evelyn she had dug her own grave. “Lucky for me I’m used to working around barnyards so I was happily unaffected by yours.”

“I swear to the Maker,” she ground out, fists clenching as low laughter tickled her ears. She would have to do a lot of confessing come morning. For now, though, she just wanted to eat and get back to bed. “Agree to disagree for now. I’ll kick your ass in the ring next time.” She threw out a grin then turned back to her mission. 

“Oh, aye,” he said, unaffected. “When was the last time that happened? Your first day here?” Rylen turned to his friend to ask, “Could you remind me how long ago that was?”

The other man cleared his throat, Evelyn unsure if it was just for effect or if he had been blindsided by the question. Either way, she didn’t care and walked into the pantry to search out a few morsels of food she could quickly eat. She took her time picking out the bread and cheese, hoping the company would disperse as their murmurs faded to near silence. 

Breathing a little easier, she picked up an apple and headed back out only to be greeted by a grinning Rylen. He patted the tabletop in front of him making Evelyn roll her eyes. She took a quick glance around the room to make sure his friend wasn’t hiding anywhere then went to join Rylen. Placing her plate on the table, she took a seat then regretted it as she felt his bare foot run up the length of her calf. She bristled and kicked it away. 

“So, couldn’t sleep either?” he asked, aggravating her while his foot went right back to trailing along her leg. 

Evelyn lifted a chunk of bread and cheese to her mouth, taking a bite, she glared at Rylen. When his foot got to her knee she reached down and slapped it away this time, the sound echoing around them. He chuckled, fingers grabbing for a piece of cheese. Another slap resounded. 

“Can you not let me enjoy anything?” she complained as his eyes shone with mischief. 

“Aye,” he drawled, his foot finding hers. It slid over the top, along the side to her ankle then stopped. “You enjoy my cock, lass. More than you’d ever admit aloud,” he snickered. 

Her foot twitched, heat gathering in her stomach and up her neck. She pressed her lips together, knowing what he was after but she wouldn’t crack this time. Then the side of his foot was moving up her leg again, slow this time. She ignored him, popping another piece of bread and cheese into her mouth. The faster she ate the sooner she could leave and pretend she wasn’t affected by the tension building in her body. 

His elbows landed on the table, chin resting in his hands as he studied her. “You couldn’t sleep because you need my cock between your legs. You like it when I push you up against a wall and fuck you senseless, don’t you?” He smirked. “The way your body trembles, the noises I have to gag.”

Evelyn was on fire and she hated it! How he knew her body, but she knew his too. This was a challenge, right? His foot had come to a stop at her knee, petting and teasing around the area to get a reaction out of her. She lifted her foot and shot it directly to his crotch. He inhaled, his body jerking at the sudden contact of her foot stroking along his hardening cock. 

“Praise the Maker, you can shut up.” She smirked before taking another bite. 

His hand latched onto her foot, jerking it closer and rubbing it along his cock. “A little harder, lass, like that,” he instructed. 

Her mouth twisted. So close to winning and yet still so far away and a near impossible goal to achieve. Then his foot was lazily drifting up her thigh, attempting to spread them apart. She chomped on a bit of bread to keep the moan from slipping out as the hand on her foot tickled along her ankle. Her bottom squirmed on the bench before she managed to press her thighs together and trap his foot. 

Why was she doing this? She should’ve ignored him, ate, and went back to bed. Though, she admitted grudgingly, that she had been tossing and turning due to more than hunger pangs. What that said about her, about him … she didn’t know. That they were both here in the middle of the night torturing each other, she didn’t wish to think too hard on that. Then feather-light touches on her leg had her jerking away from him. 

Her knee bumped the underside of the table, making her curse and Rylen’s toes pushed between her open thighs. She hissed, almost falling off the bench but her hands latched onto the table. In a daze, Evelyn watched as her plate was moved aside. She almost whimpered in frustration just as a toe pressed over her smallclothes. 

Biting her lip, she glared at Rylen. She hated that stupid smirk that told her he was winning. She wanted to punch it off his face. Instead, she let go of the table and awkwardly got to her feet. There was a wobble to her knees that she refused to show as she grabbed her plate. Stuffing the rest of the bread and cheese into her mouth, she started her trek across the room to put her plate in the dirty bin. She idly rolled the apple in her free hand before taking a bite, savoring the juicy treat. 

As she put her plate away, she thought she was safe. Maker, why did she have to be wrong? She felt the heat of him before his hands landed on her waist. His hips thrust against her, goading her to stop him if she so desired. The desire gathering low in her stomach wouldn’t let her, they both knew that. How could she hate someone so much and get such pleasure from fucking them? It was a damned joke, is what it was! 

She didn’t want to seem overeager, so she brought the apple back to mouth as she rolled her hips back. Rylen groaned, shuffling closer to her as his hands began to bunch her nightgown up her legs. Nerves racked her body, wanting to yell at him to go faster, that someone could walk in on them at any minute. That would likely make him go slower, though. So, Evelyn concentrated on chewing instead of his hands brushing languidly up her thighs. 

“You’re going to have to hold or bend over.” 

The growl washed over her neck and ear as he held the extra material at her stomach. She took it from him without a word. With a frown, she looked at the unfinished apple knowing she was going to have to let it go when she felt his hands push her smalls down. Then that first teasing, testing touch that always made her gasp. He hummed in appreciation whenever he found her wet and ready as his fingers sank in to torment her. 

Her apple dropped to the ground so her hand could grip the edge of the basin. She tried to restrain herself, from letting him know just how desperately she needed him but it was already too late for that. He knew and yet she still fought. His fingers curled inside her making her spine and shoulders hunch as she pushed back against him. Her teeth sank into the fabric at her arm to keep the cry muffled. 

Then there was a whish and the tickle of fabric against her bare legs as Rylen lifted his own nightgown with urgency. His fingers left her, skimming along her inner thigh to spread her legs further apart just as she felt the tip of his cock poke the underside of her ass. She muffled her moan, her legs spreading wider and her backside lifting higher. His hand smoothed over and under one cheek, spreading her apart and teasing her once again with his fingers while he lined himself up. 

Evelyn squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed into her then pulled back out. The head of his cock glided over her, bumping that sensitive little bud that made her squirm and mewl. A low chuckle sounded above the blood rushing in her ears as he guided his cock back inside her. This time she twisted her hips back before he could pull away, the hand at her waist gripping so tight she knew it would leave bruises. 

“Fuck,” Rylen groaned, pulling her and pushing on toes all at once before relaxing. “You should do that again, lass,” he rasped, fingers plucking at her skin as he sank back on his feet. 

She hated being played, hated more that he would have his way because she wanted to keep his cock deep within her. With a growl she thrust back against him, the hand holding her nightgown dropping it as she twisted and grabbed at his hip. There was no way she was letting him get away from her. They needed to be quick in case someone else decided to come by for a snack. 

Fingers dug into her hip, she could feel the pressure all the way to her bone as he responded in kind and gave a hard upward thrust. She gasped aloud followed by a long moan as her head tilted back. Rylen was quick to muffle her, one large hand covering her mouth as fingers stroked down her throat.

“You like it like this best, aye?” he panted in her ear, his fingers skimming back up and pressing into her jaw. 

Evelyn wiggled against his hold but didn’t try to break it. She could yell at him later, for now she wanted to focus on getting a release. How good he felt pumping into her, bruising her inside and out in the most pleasurable way possible. Thankfully, Rylen seemed to be on the same page as his other hand squeezed her hip, waist, and ass as he thrusted and grinded into her almost making her weep. 

With one hand free, she rucked up her nightgown and found the little nub that made all this feel so much better. She was so close and when her finger bounced along with their thrusts, she was glad Rylen’s hand was still silencing her. Her body trembled, knees shaking, her braced arm almost losing its grip. The hand covering her mouth jerked her back, her back bowing as her head landed near his shoulder. Then his hand was gone and she could pull in air.

For one blessed, greedy second until his mouth crashed down. He groaned into her as his hips stuttered and jerked. The fingers on her flesh flexing with his release. She whimpered as an arm threw itself across her chest, hauling her closer as his thrusts slowed to a stop and his lips lingered over hers. When the last of her tremors stopped, her mind cleared and the hand between her legs swung back to elbow him in the ribs. Rylen grunted, bit at her lip, and gave a swat to her ass before pulling out of her and stumbling back. 

She pulled her smallclothes back up then stooped to scoop up her ruined apple. With a frown she inspected the dirty fruit, anything than to look at the man she had just fucked. This was idiotic, they hated each other so much they could barely stand to be in the same room most times. Yet, Maker, the way his cock felt within her. She grumbled as she tossed the apple into the slop bucket before heading for the door. 

“You should be able to sleep now, aye lass?” 

The words grated her nerves causing her to grind her teeth. There was an urge to throw some disparaging remark back at him but Evelyn didn’t wish to look at his face right now nor encourage him to pester her further. She wanted to sleep and forget this happened between them. How easily they could have been caught even though it was the dead of night. She made a mental note to stay away from the kitchen without a comrade in tow. 

It was getting bad enough that she allowed him to tackle her into closets for such trysts, but this was a whole new level that couldn’t…would not be happening again. With a final mental nod Evelyn walked out of the kitchen, leaving trouble behind.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and critiques welcome


End file.
